In his eyes
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: oui, oui je sais, j’ai déjà utilisé cet épisode comme spoiler, mais je le trouve vraiment trop super, excepté quelques petits passages bien évidemment. Je l’ai revu hier et je me demandais ce que Zoé aurait pu faire après avoir résolu l’enquête si Dan ava


_**In his eyes **_

Auteur : Steph Stephjag ou : « In his eyes »

Disclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Lynn-Marie Latham et Bernard Lechowick. Bien que j'apprécierais énormément que Dan Lennox soit à moi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire sourire.

Genre : Romance Dan & Zoé. Angoisse.

Spoilers : « Relation venimeuse. »

Classification : T (+ 13 comme toujours pour être certaine.)

**Note de l'auteur** : oui, oui je sais, j'ai déjà utilisé cet épisode comme spoiler, mais je le trouve vraiment trop super, excepté quelques petits passages bien évidemment. Je l'ai revu hier et je me demandais ce que Zoé aurait pu faire après avoir résolu l'enquête si Dan avait encore été à l'hôpital. Comment se serait-elle sentie ? Alors voilà un petit essai. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez…

Feedback : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

**21:45**

**Hôpital Cook County, Chicago.**

_Dan est ici ! Dan est ici à l'hôpital par ma faute ! _Pensa Zoé qui arpentait les couloirs en attente de nouvelles concernant l'état de santé de son ami.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le pousse à monter sur scène avec ce type qui fascinait tout le monde avec des animaux exotiques. Dan avait refusé, mais elle l'avait poussé et maintenant voilà le résultat – Dan était aux urgences pour une morsure de serpent – même si le sérum lui avait été administré à temps – il fallait encore qu'il reste en observation.

Seigneur pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit aussi impulsive ? Le problème c'est que c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle devait entraîner les autres dans sa joie de vivre. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Et si jamais…

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une porte s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse s'avança vers elle. Zoé sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais elle était incapable de bouger, elle ne put se lever pour aller à la rencontre du médecin, elle était pétrifiée, même si son pouls devait avoisiner les 110…

« Madame Busiek ? » l'interrogea doucement le médecin.

Zoé leva sur l'homme des yeux à présent humides et lui répondit d'une voix rauque de sanglots. « Oui, c'est moi… »

« L'état de Mr. Lennox est stable à présent. Le sérum lui été injecté à temps, mais nous voudrions encore le garder en observation pour la nuit. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Zoé une once d'espoir dans la voix.

« Oui, il va s'en sortir. Ne vous en faite pas. Il devra juste se reposer pendant quelques jours, mais après ça, il n'y paraîtra plus. » Sourit le médecin.

Zoé ne put contenir sa joie et sauta littéralement au coup de l'homme qui venait de lui annoncer que son partenaire et ami s'en sortirait. C'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

« Puis-je aller le voir, docteur ? » S'enquit-elle anxieuse.

« Oui, mais il risque de dormir encore, mais vous pouvez aller le voir sans crainte. C'est la deuxième porte au fond du couloir après les doubles portes par où je suis arrivé. » L'informa-t-il gentiment.

Elle se dirigea vers la double porte un sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient toujours humides. Zoé commençait à réellement prendre conscience de ce qui aurait pu vraiment arriver si l'anti-venin ne lui avait pas été injecté à temps. Et dire qu'elle avait failli empêcher l'homme de le faire sur ce bateau de croisière. Cet homme lui avait alors expliqué que s'il n'administrait pas le contre poison, Dan mourrait. Cette simple pensée fit trembler Zoé…

Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Comment aurait-elle réagi si le pire s'était produit ? Zoé se rendit compte qu'elle serait devenue folle. Elle était incapable d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. Marcos était super gentil avec elle, mais il manquait quelque chose. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que Marcos n'était qu'un simple souvenir du passé. Elle sortait avec lui – plutôt flirtait avec lui aujourd'hui en doux souvenir du passé. C'était comme si elle se voyait dans un miroir mais l'image s'effaçait tout doucement, pour ne plus être qu'un mirage.

Elle était à présent arrivée devant la porte dans la chambre de Dan… son cœur battait soudain la chamade et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de doucement ouvrir la porte.

Zoé passa d'abord la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit avant d'entrer dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il était étendu sur le lit avec une perfusion dans le bras gauche. Dan avait les yeux fermés et semblait paisible.

Elle s'avança lentement vers la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Zoé la pivota et rapprocha la chaise encore un peu plus du lit ; avant de s'asseoir de nouvelles larmes lui piquaient les yeux, les images de l'événement n'arrêtaient pas de passer et repasser dans sa tête : Dan ne voulant pas aller sur scène et elle le poussant comme pour dire « Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant ! »

Un sillon se fraya un chemin le long de sa joue et elle posa une main sur le lit sans vraiment y prêter attention et quelques secondes plus tard, Zoé sentit la main de Dan se poser doucement sur la sienne. Zoé Busiek tressaillit légèrement et tourna la tête.

« Hey… j'ai eu si peur, Dan. »

Dan lui sourit faiblement. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il avait été dans les vapes à cause du sérum et du masque à oxygène, mais suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir penser et tout ce à quoi il pensait était Zoé. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise – qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ce qui s'était produit il y a quelques heures aurait pu se terminer tragiquement et il n'aurait plus jamais eu l'occasion de lui avouer ses sentiments et ça il s'y refusait même si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, elle devait connaître la vérité.

« Tout va bien, Zoé… » Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, Dan. si je n'étais pas aussi stupide, ce genre de choses n'arriveraient pas ! » Dit elle avec un ton d'amertume dans la voix.

« Zoé, arrête de culpabiliser, ce n'est pas ta faute. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, » lui fit-il remarquer. J'aurais pu plus insister aussi… » Sa voix se fit plus douce.

« Dan si jamais tu avais dû… » Sa voix se brisa, incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Oh, Zoé… » Murmura-t-il.

Zoé se leva et s'assit tant bien que mal sur le bord du lit de son partenaire de travail, mais qui commençait tout doucement à représenter plus que ça. Mais ça elle se garda bien de le lui dire car pour l'instant, il devait se reposer.

« Tu sais, Zoé tu n'es pas obligée de rester. Je vais bien et puis les enfants en besoin de toi, » lui dit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces paroles. Sous ses allures de macho, Dan Lennox était un homme tendre – ce dont elle n'avait en réalité jamais douté.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Mr. Lennox, les enfants sont sous bonne garde. » Répondit-elle en un doux sourire.

Zoé avait à peine fini sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait doucement sur Taylor, Cliff et Hannah. « Ont peut entrer ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille.

Dan sourit jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Zoé et en murmurant… « Sous bonne garde, hein ? » Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr… » Fit Dan d'une voix fatiguée.

Taylor attendit néanmoins la permission de sa tante pour entrer.

Zoé regarda Dan dans les yeux pour lui demander s'il était certain mais elle y lut que c'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Elle fit alors un signe de tête à sa nièce de seize ans et sourit.

Taylor, Cliff et Hannah entrèrent lentement dans la chambre d'hôpital à la queue leu leu. Zoé regardait ses nièces et son neveu en souriant. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas possible ces trois-là, mais elle en était si fière. De plus, ils lui apportaient tellement.

« Mais dites-moi ? Vous n'étiez pas sensés être avec la grand-mère de Justin ? » Leur demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement fâché.

C'est la petite Hannah qui prit en premier la parole en se balançant lentement d'un pied sur l'autre et en regardant sa tante de manière timide. « C'est moi qui voulais voir comment allait Mr. Lennox, tante Zoé »

« Oui et nous aussi ! » firent les deux autres en cœur.

« Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? » rit Zoé.

Une seconde plus tard, Hannah était auprès de Dan et grimpait sur le lit pour s'installer à côté de lui. Hannah adorait Dan et c'était réciproque. La première fois que Zoé avait vu Dan Lennox, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il pourrait s'en sortir comme il le faisait avec son neveu et ses nièces et ils semblaient tous bien l'accepter. Bien mieux que Marco Morales, se rendit-elle soudain compte.

Essayaient-ils de lui faire comprendre quelque chose de manière détournée ? pensa la jeune femme. Avec ces garnements, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

« Comment allez-vous Mr Lennox ? » Demanda Taylor.

« Ça va, Taylor, mais tu peux laisser tomber le Mr Lennox et me dire tu tu sais ? »

Hannah avait posé sa petite tête sous le menton de Dan et il l'avait entourée d'un bras protecteur, il n'avait fallu que cinq minutes à la petite fille pour fermer les yeux. Elle se sentait visiblement en sécurité avec lui.

Ils s'attendrirent tous sur cette image idyllique. Zoé regarda Taylor et la jeune fille s'avança vers le lit et souleva doucement Hannah.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de la mettre au lit. » Murmura-t-elle puis s'enquit, « Tu rentres avec nous tante, Zoé ? »

« Non, je rentrerai un peu plus tard. Je vous aime tous très fort. » Leur dit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Nous aussi. » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson, et ils sortirent.

Une fois, les enfants sortis, Dan se tourna vers Zoé qui avait repris sa place sur la chaise. Elle fixait encore la porte lorsque Dan commença doucement.

« Zoé ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

A ces mots, Zoé reporta son attention sur lui. « Oui ? » fit elle d'une voix douce.

Dan hésita une fraction de seconde néanmoins, puis il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. « Zoé… j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Lorsque ce serpent m'a mordu, moi aussi j'ai eu peur, très peur même de ne jamais pouvoir être capable de te dire… ce que je ressens pour toi… Je t'aime, Zoé… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent.

Zoé n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, alors elle le regarda dans les yeux car elle savait que dans ses yeux, elle trouverait la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Zoé savait pratiquement toujours ce que Dan pensait réellement et même lorsqu'il ne disait pas la vérité pour une raison ou une autre, elle le savait car la vérité se trouvait dans ses yeux – Les yeux de Dan étaient le miroir de son âme…

« Moi aussi… » Murmura, Zoé se levant et s'approchant du lit pour effleurer les lèvres de Dan des siennes.

Puis de sourire et de demander « Et maintenant ? »

« C'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire » murmura, Dan en retour.

Fin

A suivre dans « Une nouvelle vie »

5


End file.
